


ever the gentleman

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David gives Patrick his first blow job from a guy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	ever the gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Fuck,” Patrick gasps, tightening his hold on David’s hair. Normally, David is an absolute snob about his hair, but not tonight when they’re locked in the bedroom with nowhere to be for a few hours. Not when Patrick is getting his first blowjob from a guy. From _David_. 

David pulls out his bag of tricks, twisting his wrist this way and that. Pumping his hand up and down Patrick’s shaft. Kissing the tip of his dick. Licking and sucking like it’s his favorite treat. He kisses the milky thighs, biting softly at the skin and letting his scruff leave beard burn. Patrick’s mentioned that he liked David’s scratchy jaw and the feeling of it on his neck after long make out sessions.

David wants Patrick to remember every minute of this. David is definitely committing he sinful moans to memory. 

Every tug of David’s hair. 

Every filthy syllable pouring out of that gorgeous mouth. Curse words and David’s name intermingling with groans and gasps.

Every whine as if it’s too much and not enough all at once. 

Every drop of precome, bitter on his tongue. 

“David, David, David…,” Patrick garbles out. “I can’t, I’m going to…”

David leans back and looks at the beautiful wreck of Patrick on the bedspread. Skin flushed red, eyes blown wide, lips bitten so they’re plump, and tinges of pink along his hip and thigh from David’s ministrations. And his cock – thick and ready. 

“Come for me, baby,” David says huskily, getting the tip back in his mouth and sucking once, twice, before Patrick screams David’s name and comes messily into David’s mouth. 

David feels like he just won some type of award, Patrick coming down from the high and petting whatever part of David he can reach. 

“Thanks,” Patrick whispers and David smiles against his hip. Ever the gentleman.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Something NSFW


End file.
